


Вероника на пороге

by Cornelia



Category: Knock-Knock (Video Game), Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>чудом выжившая после ранения фронтовая медсестра устраивается работать в странную лабораторию на окраине Столицы<br/>для канона «Мор (Утопия)» действие происходит после финала Утопистов. Незначительное АУ для обоих канонов. Упоминания насилия, сексуального насилия, инцеста<br/>Беты: @nny, bocca_chiusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вероника на пороге

**Глава 1. Доктор Данковский**

Вой падающих снарядов вонзается в виски. Кричат. Кричат. Этот, у меня на руках, не кричит. Он стонал, а теперь затих, и я продолжаю тащить его за собой по жидкой грязи. Обхватила за грудь одной рукой, опираюсь на другую. Мягкая глина продавливается между пальцами. Я останавливаюсь перевести дух. Заглядываю раненому в лицо. Уголки его губ приподняты. Он улыбается мне. А потом я понимаю, что он мертв...

***

С вечера я решила, что на собеседовании лучше выглядеть невыспавшейся, чем с похмелья. Бутылка дешевого вина осталась неоткупоренной, и кошмар разбудил меня в два часа пополуночи. Проснулась от собственного вопля, сидела на кровати, хватая воздух ртом, пытаясь вырваться из липкой глины. Стянула с себя мокрую от пота рубашку, завернулась в одеяло и устроилась у окна. Так и просидела до утра: пыталась читать, смотрела на половинку луны над тихой-тихой улицей.

Утром старенький трамвай долго вез меня на другой конец города. Я воображала лабораторию: бронзовая табличка на двери, ряды пробирок, которые мне предстоит перемыть, записи в журнале, начальник — пожилой профессор. Спокойная рутина. Но всё оказалось не так.

Лаборатория располагалась в нижнем этаже обычного жилого особняка, каких много встречается на окраинах. Заброшенный сад подступал к самым стенам, крыльцо скрипело. Никаких солидных бронзовых табличек, только наполовину стершийся номер на ржавом почтовом ящике.

Мне открыл худощавый мужчина с темным от усталости лицом. Он был без пиджака, рукава рубашки закатаны почти до локтя.

— Я ищу доктора Данковского.

— Это я, — ответил он. — А вы — Вероника, так?

Я кивнула.

— Очень хорошо. Пойдемте, я покажу вам лабораторию.

Двигался он резко и нервно и совсем не был похож на степенного профессора.

Я прошла вслед за Данковским через прихожую, потом по неосвещенному коридору в большую комнату, посреди которой стояла больничная койка. На койке лежал человек. Его волосы были такими ярко-рыжими, что, казалось, алели на фоне белой подушки, и сперва я заметила именно их. Потом уже разглядела очень бледное лицо, выпуклые глаза с редкими рыжими ресницами. Тонкие веки быстро подрагивали. К правой руке тянулась трубка капельницы.

— Он в коме?

— Да, можно сказать и так, — ответил Данковский. Довольно странно, но уточнять я не стала. — Вы профессиональная медсестра, так что знаете, как ухаживать за такими пациентами. Всё необходимое есть, аптека в соседней комнате. Если вам будет чего-нибудь не хватать, сообщайте мне. Ночевать можете здесь, если захотите. — Он показал на диванчик, стоявший под окном. — С остальным, полагаю, проблем не возникнет.

Я оторвала взгляд от рыжего человека и огляделась: шкаф, стол с инструментами, проваленный диван. Дальний угол отгорожен серой ширмой.

— А что там?

— Экспериментальный прибор. Им вы заниматься не будете.

Тем лучше. Ни будущий начальник, ни предстоящая работа не были похожи на то, что я нафантазировала, но по большому счету мне было наплевать.

— Когда мне приступать, доктор? — спросила я.

***

В кабинете царил хаос. Стопки книг и бумаг на столе, на полу, на стульях. Немытые кофейные чашки и почему-то куски зеркального стекла — несколько на столе и пара кусков покрупнее прислонены к стене. Вешалка сломана, плащ брошен на стул. Беспорядок венчала картина на стене, из тех странных, что называют авангардистскими: между соединенных в треугольник лестниц и зданий выглядывало существо, похожее одновременно на рыбу и глаз. Это должно было казаться смешным, но неприятно будоражило.

Мы сели. Данковский — за стол, я — напротив него, в скрипучее кресло, на спинке которого висела чья-то кожаная куртка.

Оплата меня вполне устроила. Сказать по правде, меня устроила бы почти любая оплата. Одним из условий работы было неразглашение, но Данковский не предложил подписать никаких бумаг. Я уже тогда догадывалась, что у него нет способов заставить меня молчать. Но и он наверняка знал, какая пенсия у комиссованной по ранению медсестры и как не любят брать фронтовых в штатские госпитали.

— Что ж, Вероника, значит, мы обо всём договорились. Можете начинать завтра.

Он протянул мне руку. Ладонь у него оказалась ледяная.

Дома я как следует вытрясла и отгладила свою старую форму. Это доставило мне неожиданное удовольствие: крахмальная белизна косынки и фартука, добротная серая шерсть платья. Собрала самые необходимые вещи в маленький сундучок. Бутылка вина так и осталась непочатой. Мне на самом деле нужна была эта работа.

Когда кошмар разбудил меня, в комнату уже лился жидкий предрассветный свет. Косынка белела на спинке стула, как сложивший крылья мотылек. В кошмаре у раненого были рыжие волосы.

***

...У раненого рыжие волосы. Рыжина бросается в глаза даже в полумраке, даже несмотря на то, что волосы потемнели от грязи и крови. Я отвожу слипшиеся пряди, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Воздух разрывает оглушительный визг снаряда.

Ничего не слышно. Ничего не видно. Густая глина перемешана с гнилыми листьями. Глина везде. Залепила глаза, заполнила нос и рот. Ее белесый вкус. Ее жирный запах. Смерть берет меня. Она вливается сквозь дыру в моем черепе, заполняет меня всю, — и я умираю...

**Глава 2. Лесные сны**

Несмотря на обманутые ожидания, я очень быстро привыкла к новому месту и начала считать себя частью этого странного «предприятия» и даже говорить про себя «наша лаборатория». Работа дала мне рутину, которой я так жаждала. После первого же аванса я рассчиталась с квартирной хозяйкой и окончательно поселилась в лаборатории.

Не знаю, кому принадлежал этот дом и как Данковский сумел раздобыть ключ. Мы занимали весь нижний этаж: кабинет, аптека, химическая лаборатория, мастерская, маленькая кухня. В самом конце коридора — палата, в которой лежал наш пациент.

Верхний этаж не использовался: сюда снесли хозяйские вещи. Здесь тускло блестел трубой граммофон и тихо умирали пыльные кресла. Стопки журналов полувековой давности так и норовили подвернуться под ноги. Иногда я поднималась наверх, пробиралась по заставленному коридору в мансарду и смотрела в большое окно. Дом стоял на окраине Столицы. Эти кварталы оставались малозастроенными, и передо мной стелилось море желтой листвы с редкими островами крыш.

Осень подступила, и наш дом оказался окружен лишь черными скелетами деревьев, мокрыми от постоянных дождей. Деревья были почти такими, как в моих снах.

***

В первых снах о лесе дома не было. Эти сны сначала показались мне новой, более щадящей стадией моих кошмаров. Меня окружал только лес, черный и сырой, с густым подлеском. Я брела по нему, густая глина просачивалась между пальцами босых ног, и иногда мне казалось, что у меня вообще нет ничего, кроме ног. А иногда я была слепа, земля и прелые листья залепляли мои глаза, но я всё равно чувствовала лес вокруг себя. Я ни от чего не бежала, ни к чему не стремилась, и всё же меня влекло к какому-то важному центру, где меня ждало... Что-то.

***

Естественным образом вышло так, что помимо ухода за пациентом я взяла на себя поддержание порядка не только в палате и аптеке, но и во всём доме — не считая кабинета Данковского, где он запретил трогать книги, записи, зеркала — то есть, по сути, всё, кроме грязных чашек.

Было и еще кое-что, что мне трогать запрещалось. За серую ширму я заглянула на второй, кажется, день работы. Данковский ворвался в палату в своей обычной стремительно-нервной манере и поманил меня за собой.

— Всё равно вы сюда засунете нос, если еще не успели.

То, что я увидела, снова оказалось и близко не похожим на мои предположения. За ширмой на невысоком столе стоял кукольный домик: несколько этажей, арочные окошки, собранная из досочек дверь с настоящей крохотной ручкой, красная крыша с несколькими печными трубами. В каждой детали виделась работа настоящего художника.

Полусфера, собранная из кусков зеркального стекла, окружала домик с трех сторон и сверху и отражала его в самых разных ракурсах. В нескольких местах между крышей домика и проволоками, к которым крепились зеркала, были натянуты красные шерстяные нити. На краю стола стоял будильник: он работал — его громкое тиканье я слышала постоянно даже в другом конце палаты, — но отставал почти на сорок минут. В верхней части зеркальной полусферы на такой же красной нити висели перевернутые на бок песочные часы.

Помню, тогда я смотрела на это сооружение и думала, что мой начальник сумасшедший.

Данковский задумчиво потирал подбородок.

— Комната, — пробормотал он. — Наверное, нужна еще одна комната.

— В этот кукольный домик? — переспросила я.

Данковский вздрогнул: похоже, он успел забыть о моем присутствии.

— Это не кукольный домик, — рассеянно ответил он. — Это, как я уже говорил, научный прибор.

Естественно, это вызывало вопросы, но в один из первых рабочих дней я не решилась их задавать и лишь уточнила, нужно ли протирать с «прибора» пыль. Нет, только пол вокруг стола.

***

Я не запомнила точно, с какой ночи кукольный домик появился в моих снах.

Теперь, пробившись сквозь сырые заросли, я выходила к маленькому приземистому домику с дощатой дверью. В некоторых окошках горел свет.

Иногда я входила в дверь, иногда просто оказывалась в темной утробе комнаты и бродила по пыльному захламленному дому. Порой мои ноги оставляли следы мокрой глины.

Эти «лесные» сны не так мучали меня, как постоянное повторение моей неслучившейся смерти под Шхерами, и всё же некоторые из них были довольно неприятными. Например, тот, в котором на мне была смирительная рубашка. Она туго стягивала руки за спиной и почему-то застила глаза, и я металась, выбивала дверь плечом, хромала, подволакивая ногу, по темному дому за ускользавшим пламенем свечи. Каким-то чутьем я угадывала, что свечу держал мой рыжий пациент и что ничего хорошего наша встреча ему не сулила.

Именно после подобного сна под моей подушкой снова завелась бутылка дешевого вина. Я была осторожна и не посягала на спирт в лабораторной аптечке. Если по вечерам от меня и пахло иногда перегаром, моего пациента это не беспокоило.

**Глава 3. Лаборатория**

Я выполняла свои не слишком обременительные обязанности или смотрела в окна мансарды, а мой пациент неподвижно лежал в своей постели, и жизнь вливалась в него по тоненьким трубочкам. Кроме нас в лаборатории было только двое — сам Данковский и А..

Данковский приходил каждый день, а нередко и ночевал в лаборатории, возился с «прибором», спрятанным за серой ширмой, или работал в кабинете до утра и засыпал прямо за столом. Но он по-прежнему не казался мне похожим на ученого медика: скорее на авантюриста, обдумывающего очередную аферу.

А. был непредсказуем. Он мог провести в лаборатории несколько дней подряд, потом исчезнуть на неделю, потом снова прийти ранним утром, разбудив всех, кроме нашего пациента.

А. походил на ученого еще меньше, чем Данковский. За ним чудилось какое-то кровавое ремесло. Легко было представить его кулачным бойцом или солдатом, из тех, что не мечтают об окончании войны.

Я — медсестра со шрамом, бутылкой вина под подушкой и странными снами — составляла им достойную компанию. Мы трое двигались рядом, но каждый по своей траектории. Мы с А. за несколько недель обменялись едва ли парой слов. Данковскому я ежедневно сообщала о состоянии пациента, совершенно стабильном, или отчитывалась о нашем немудреном хозяйстве. А. и Данковский вели долгие беседы, в которых я, естественно, не участвовала, но могли часами молчать.

***

Однажды, всего лишь однажды, я увидела сон, в котором мы были все трое: Данковский, А. и я. Мы сидели вокруг стола. С потолка низко свисала лампочка без абажура, но она не горела, так что мы сидели в темноте и молча ждали, как приглашенные на чаепитие гости ждут появления хозяина с подносом, уставленным чашками, пирожными и вазочками с вареньем. Но никто не пришел.

***

Но всё же мои коллеги интересовали меня на удивление мало, поэтому многое, казалось бы, лежащее на поверхности я замечала с существенным опозданием. А вот загадка рыжего человека продолжала будоражить, постоянно маячила на краю сознания и, вместе с «лесными» снами, не давала мне впасть в серый полумрак бытия, в котором я существовала последний год. Я не знала, нравится мне это или нет.

Как-то утром я пришла в кабинет, принесла список медикаментов, которые подходили к концу. Данковского не было. К тому времени я уже знала, что он ведет несколько курсов в Университете и именно это считается его официальным занятием. Я задержалась в кабинете. Сначала мое внимание приковала картина над столом, потом я невольно перевела взгляд на разбросанные по столу листы. Прочесть резкий неразборчивый почерк Данковского было нелегко, но я заметила, что из-под стопки книг выглядывает уголок гербовой бумаги. Мне бросились в глаза характерный болотно-зеленый цвет и часть печати с лапами геральдической птицы.

Бумага лежала в потертой картонной папке, и я вытянула из-под книг всю папку целиком.

Болотно-зеленое свидетельство лежало сверху. Дата смерти значилась за две недели до моего появления в лаборатории. В свидетельстве были написаны фамилия и имя, но почему-то, даже узнав их, я никогда не обращалась к нашему пациенту по имени ни во снах, ни наяву.

В папке обнаружилось также заключение о вскрытии — вероятно, подложное. Я ежедневно обтирала пациента и не видела никаких шрамов, кроме тонкой белой линии на правом бедре — скорее всего, следа какого-то происшествия в детстве. Но причина смерти меня поразила. Я как-то слышала о такой смеси препаратов. Ее еще называли инъекцией правосудия. За политические преступления Инквизиция вешала гражданских и расстреливала военных. Инъекция правосудия использовалась для особо жестоких убийц, из казни которых невозможно было устроить показательный процесс.

Итак, официально наш пациент был мертв. Казнен.

**Глава 4. Покой**

Этой ночью мы впервые встретились.

Я опять бродила по темным комнатам. Мучительная тоска влекла меня вперед, и с каждым шагом мои ноги становились всё более ломкими, как сухие ветки, а лицо сморщивалось, словно высохшее яблоко. Совершенно изнуренная, я села прямо на холодный пол и зарыдала. Плач заглушил звук приближающихся шагов, но когда мягкий свет коснулся меня, мне вдруг стало легко. Слезы иссякли. Я обернулась. Передо мной стоял рыжий человек. Пламя свечи окружало его золотым сиянием. Он увидел меня, громко вскрикнул, прижал ладони к лицу. Свеча упала и погасла.

***

Я запомнила его очень хорошо. Синий шарф, измятая ночная рубашка. Рыжие волосы, которые я подстригала и каждый день аккуратно расчесывала, во сне торчали в разные стороны; на лице застыла маска муки и тревоги.

Это лицо всплывало передо мной весь следующий день. Так в первые месяцы после ранения иногда начинал звучать в ушах призрачный вой снарядов. До сих пор я ухаживала за телом, в котором едва билась жизнь, и можно было представить, что когда-то этот человек мог быть кем угодно — врачом или пекарем, легкомысленным весельчаком или хмурым занудой. Но в любом случае он выглядел безобидным, и представить его жестоким убийцей и насильником было сложно.

Вечером я прибиралась в палате и подошла к столу с кукольным домиком. Конфигурация зеркал немного изменилась, красных шерстяных нитей стало больше — теперь они напоминали редкую паутину, — песочные часы заменили две плотно сжатые пружины; но эта внешняя мишура меня не интересовала. Я склонилась, вглядываясь в маленькие окна. С уверенностью сказать, что внутри, было трудно, мне показалось, что я угадываю очертания медного телескопа, запомнившегося мне по одному из снов.

Стену дома пересекала тонкая трещина, которой я прежде не видела. Я так увлеклась, что не услышала, как подошел Данковский.

Увидев, как я веду пальцем вдоль трещины, он немедленно на меня набросился:

— Я уже объяснял вам, что это не игрушка, а научный прибор. Если я еще раз увижу подобное, вы вылетите на улицу.

Мне, как и всякой медсестре, нередко доставалось от раздраженных врачей, слишком усталых и издерганных, чтобы следить за языком, или попросту грубых. Но наша странная лаборатория была мало похожа на госпиталь с его священной субординацией, согласно которой доктора — всеведущие и всемогущие небожители, а сестры — их смиренные слуги. И я начинала понимать, что не только я дорожила своим местом, но и мой начальник был в некотором роде зависим от меня.

Я убрала руку от стены домика и спросила:

— Мне очень интересно: кто такой наш пациент?

— Умиравший на улице безымянный бродяга, — быстро ответил Данковский. Лжец из него был так себе.

— У которого есть имя, записанное в свидетельстве о смерти?

Он нахмурился.

— Напрасно вы лезете не в свои дела. А если будете болтать, имейте в виду, — навлечете неприятности и на себя тоже.

— Я не буду болтать. Вы же сами знаете: я даже на улицу выхожу нечасто.

Он некоторое время постоял, задумчиво покачиваясь с пятки на носок и разглядывая домик и окружавшую его конструкцию. Потом вдруг заговорил.

— Это устройство называется Покоем. Я сконструировал его специально для этого человека. А когда он умер, я смог заключить внутрь Покоя его, скажем по-простому, душу.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы найти способ вернуть ее обратно в тело. Первая часть эксперимента удалась: тело живо и сумело вывести смертельную дозу яда.

— Вы хотите воскресить мертвого?

Меня поразило всё вместе: и сама безумная попытка воскрешения, и то, что кому-то пришло в голову вернуть к жизни казненного за убийство преступника.

— Конечно! — ответил Данковский так запальчиво, будто ему трудно было представить, что кто-то может отказаться от подобной возможности. — В этом и состоит вторая часть эксперимента.

— А долго она продлится, эта вторая часть? И что вы будете делать с нашим пациентом потом?

Он повернулся ко мне и сердито сказал:

— Считаете, что с ним поступают жестоко? Может быть, вы из тех моралистов от медицины, которые хотят свести медицинскую науку к пассивному наблюдению и методам, проверенным временем — иначе говоря, безнадежно устаревшим?

— Мне приходилось видеть гораздо более жестокие вещи. Но быть заключенным в собственном кошмаре — не лучшая участь.

— С чего вы взяли, что в кошмаре?

Я пожала плечами:

— Что может переживать душа, застрявшая между жизнью и смертью?

— Хотел бы я знать точный ответ на этот вопрос. Но любой кошмар лучше, чем смерть. Вы так не считаете?

«Кошмар лучше, чем смерть». Наверное, мне следовало согласиться с этими словами.

Этой ночью Данковский и А. куда-то уехали вместе, и я осталась в лаборатории совершенно одна. Перед тем как лечь спать, я зашла за ширму и очень аккуратно потянула за крошечную медную ручку на двери. Сначала дверь не поддавалась, и я даже испугалась, что она бутафорская и намертво вклеена в стену, но раздался едва слышный скрип — и дверь открылась.

***

Я никогда не могла управлять своими снами. Не могла противиться силе, что влекла меня к дому и заставляла метаться по комнатам, преследуя несчастного жильца.

Я остановилась, только увидев мелькающий между деревьями желтый свет. Стояла босая, и глина просачивалась между пальцами ног.

Он подошел ко мне и поднял фонарь.

— Я очень устал, Вероника.

— Знаю, — ответила я.

— Они спрашивали меня, и все слова вытекли из моей головы. А теперь они приходят опять. Тот старик и его помощники. И папа стал приходить.

— Но ты же знаешь правду.

Фонарь покачивался в его руке, и тени кустов и деревьев изгибались, как в припадке.

— Я не помню, — прошептал он.

Я сжала его ладонь. Сухая, вся в цыпках, ногти обкусаны.

**Глава 5. Убийца**

В ближайший выходной я нарушила свое затворничество и поехала в библиотеку.

У нас всегда любили писать о смертях. Списки раненых и погибших во время боевых действий, обрамленные словами о жертве и героизме, и торжественные некрологи высокопоставленных чиновников часто занимали первые страницы газет.

О казнях, хотя и не писали с таким пафосом, информацию тоже давали неизменно. Так что, зная дату и имя, я легко нашла заметку в центральной газете. После имен военного телеграфиста и капитана артиллерии, расстрелянных за государственную измену, шло имя моего пациента. Он был казнен по обвинению в изнасиловании и убийстве собственной сестры. Дата убийства меня удивила: если газета не допустила опечатку, то случилось это семь лет назад. Еще в заметке было сказано, что дело вела следователь от Инквизиции — Аглая Лилич.

Следующие несколько часов я потратила на бесплодные поиски. Голова начала гудеть, перед глазами поплыли белые мушки, и я решила было всё бросить, но наткнулась на репортаж в одной местечковой газете.

Это произошло всего в восьми часах езды к западу от Столицы. На стоявшей на отшибе метеорологической станции жил смотритель, пожилой вдовец с двумя детьми: семнадцатилетним сыном и шестнадцатилетней дочерью. Однажды ночью девушка была жестоко убита, отец застал сына на месте преступления. Дело передали в областную полицию, а потом — следователю от Инквизиции Герману Орфу. И всё. Репортаж оказался удивительно скуп и на дополнительные факты, и на эмоции.

Превозмогая головную боль, я сумела выяснить, что год назад инквизитор Герман Орф скончался от воспаления легких в возрасте шестидесяти девяти лет. По чистому везению в том же номере я наткнулась на имя Аглаи Лилич. Инквизитор Лилич была восстановлена в звании за проявленные мужество и профессионализм. Она остановила распространение заразной болезни, вспыхнувшей на севере страны. Там же упомянут был доктор Данковский, который на короткий срок оказался исполняющим обязанности санитарного врача региона.

Я едва помнила, как добралась до лаборатории. Такая головная боль мучала меня первые месяцы после ранения, а потом приступы сошли на нет; но крепкий запах книжной пыли и бесконечные строчки газетных полос снова пробудили ее.

— Вы пьяны? — полуутвердительно произнес Данковский.

— Это мигрень.

Я старалась дышать ровно и прилагала все усилия, чтобы меня не вырвало ему на ботинки. Он взял меня за подбородок и заставил взглянуть на него. Лампочка в прихожей светила прямо из-за его плеча, и голову прорезало новым приступом боли. Я зажмурилась.

— Да, действительно, — пробормотал Данковский. — Похоже, мигрень. Идите, ложитесь. Я сделаю вам укол.

Морфин снял боль, погрузив меня в сон.

***

Мне не пришлось ждать его долго.

— Ты не сердишься на меня, Вероника?

— За что?

— Я хотел, чтобы всё закончилось. Старик мне не верил. Он всё спрашивал и спрашивал. А потом он пропал, и я всё рассказал той женщине.

— Это не страшно.

— Я стал всё забывать. Я помню, что раньше любил гостей. Но папа не разрешал нам никого звать. А я иногда кормил лис, которые жили в лесу. Как будто они у нас в гостях. Помнишь?

— Да.

Он устало покачал головой.

— Та женщина обещала, что всё закончится. А теперь она тоже приходит и заглядывает в окна второго этажа. У нее черные глаза. И ничего не закончилось.

Я опять взяла его за руку. Должно быть, действие наркотика было еще сильно. Вдруг зазвучала музыка, ее призрачная гармония увлекла нас в мир, полный красок и звуков.

А потом он выдернул свою ладонь из моей руки и убежал. Остался только лес — всё такой же темный и сырой — и желтое пятнышко удаляющегося фонаря.

***

Иногда меня посещала мысль положить конец его мучениям. Мне это было совсем не сложно сделать. И вряд ли считалось бы, что я преступила закон, ведь юридически наш пациент был уже мертв. А потом я трусливо думала, что с его смертью моя внезапно наладившаяся жизнь закончится, я снова буду каждую ночь умирать, захлебываясь глиной и собственной кровью. И сразу находилось множество аргументов против.

В один из тех дней А. заговорил со мной впервые. Он пришел в палату, пожелал мне доброго утра и некоторое время стоял и смотрел, как я мою пол.

Сначала я предположила, что он решил позаигрывать со мной. После того, как меня выписали из госпиталя, мужчины редко это делали. Но А. производил впечатление человека, которого не отпугнули бы шрам и не видимая глазу, но всё же ощутимая мета, что оставила на мне смерть.

— Скверный шрам, — сказал он наконец, показав на белый рубец, выползающий из-под моей головной повязки на левый висок. — Тебе повезло, что осталась жива.

Я с некоторым облегчением поняла, что он вовсе не хочет забраться мне под юбку. Возможно, А. просто почувствовал, что моя судьба уже плотно вплелась в узел жизни лаборатории.

— Повезло, — коротко ответила я.

— Много последствий?

— Сейчас почти никаких не осталось. Головные боли, когда устаю.

Я сдвинула серую ширму и начала мыть вокруг стола, на котором стоял кукольный дом. А. скрестил руки на груди и смотрел на меня.

— Как вы думаете, доктор Данковский сможет оживить его? — спросила я, показав на нашего пациента.

— Нет. Данковскому удалось изловить его душу и заставить функционировать тело, но этому человеку больше нет места в этом мире, линия его жизни иссякла.

— Вы знаете, кто он?

— Бездомный и безымянный бродяга, — безразлично ответил А..

Я пожала плечами и всем своим видом дала понять, что к ответу отношусь скептически. А. покачал головой:

— Ойнон Данковский совсем не умеет хранить секреты.

— Я случайно увидела документы. Нашего пациента казнили за изнасилование и убийство родной сестры.

— Да, слышал, — ответил А..

— Вы считаете, что из эксперимента ничего не выйдет. Почему же вы здесь?

— А почему ты здесь? Вовсе не потому, что увлечена идеями Данковского, ведь так? Просто таким людям, как мы, всё равно, где быть.

— Каким «таким»?

— Мы похожи на этого человека на больничной койке. Линия нашей жизни иссякла прежде, чем умерло тело.

Он будто в один миг утратил интерес к беседе и направился к выходу из палаты, но у койки пациента вдруг остановился.

— Странно. А ведь у убийц руки другие.

Я невольно бросила взгляд в сторону А., попыталась разглядеть его руки, но А. ушел. Тогда я подошла к пациенту и взяла его ладонь в свои. Кисти у него были некрупные, с костлявыми узловатыми пальцами, на тощих запястьях было множество бледных веснушек. Как это всегда происходит с лежачими больными, мышцы стали вялыми, но, наверное, раньше у него были подвижные, ловкие руки. О чем говорил А., я так и не поняла.

**Глава 6. Эксперимент**

Я увидела, что дверь открыта. Потопталась на крыльце, оставила много грязных следов. Полил дождь и всё смыл. Я подошла к желтому окну, прижалась лицом и ладонями к стеклу.

Рыжий метался по комнате: выдвигал ящики из письменного стола, расшвыривал диванные подушки. Сдернул со стены оленью голову, под которой открылась ниша, пошарил внутри. Но того, что он искал, нигде не было. Он остановился, в отчаянии кусая пальцы, и случайно бросил взгляд на окно. Его крик я услышала даже сквозь стекло. Потом погас свет.

Я убежала в лес. Редкие капли дождя падали на лицо и изодранную сорочку. Я ждала. Ночь длилась бесконечно. Наконец он появился. Остановился, даже глаз на меня не поднял. Фонарь бросал на его лицо дрожащие тени.

— Я потерял дневник, — быстро пробормотал он. — Ничего не помню. Теряю себя.

— Если ты захочешь, мы вспомним вместе.

— Вместе... — повторил он. — Мы были вместе в моем дневнике. Они хотели, чтобы я и дальше вел его. Они спрашивали меня, и спрашивали, и спрашивали. Но я ничего не писал в нем с того дня.

И прежде чем я успела что-то сказать, ушел. Я бросилась за ним, запуталась в кустах, исцарапала ноги. Проснулась вся в слезах.

***

Я хотела спросить А., что он имел в виду, когда сказал о руках убийцы, но он снова исчез.

Осень тянулась бесконечно. Темнело всё раньше и раньше. В один из тех дождливых вечеров я узнала, что не одну меня мучают кошмары. Было уже поздно, но я еще не легла: долго просидела в мансарде, смотрела на мокрые сады вокруг. Стук дождя по крыше успокаивал, и я думала о том, как хорошо было бы взять эти умиротворяющие звуки в свой сон.

Я спустилась вниз, только когда начала совсем клевать носом. И, едва ступив с последней ступеньки лестницы, услышала громкий вскрик из-за двери кабинета. Я поспешила туда. Данковский спал прямо за столом. Я легонько толкнула его.

— Не дотрагивайся до меня! — простонал он кому-то там в своем сне и попытался заслониться руками.

Но я снова толкнула его в плечо — на этот раз сильнее, — и он наконец очнулся. Снова вскрикнул и перехватил мою руку.

— Вам снился дурной сон, — сказала я.

Данковский затравленно огляделся, словно его окружали со всех сторон. Дышал он тяжело и прерывисто, всё еще оставаясь во власти кошмара. Как знакомо.

— Здесь никого нет, кроме меня и вас.

Он поднял на меня беспомощный взгляд. Его пальцы всё еще больно стискивали мое запястье. Я выдернула руку, довольно грубо, и сказала:

— Лучшего лекарства, чем алкоголь, не придумали.

Мне это лекарство в последнее время почти перестало помогать, но об этом я упоминать не стала.

— Говорите со знанием дела, — пробормотал Данковский.

— В аптеке есть спирт.

Он кивнул.

Я принесла спирт и графин с водой, наполнила две чашки, протянула одну из них Данковскому и спросила:

— Снится ваш подопытный?

Положа руку на сердце, это было бы справедливо.

Данковский сделал глоток, скривился.

— Нет. С чего вы взяли?

— Тоже были на войне?

— Очень недолго. Меня призвали сразу после окончания Университета, а через две недели было заключено Кернское перемирие. Госпиталь расформировали.

— Тогда откуда это у вас?

Он опустошил свою чашку одним большим глотком. Отдышался и заговорил, не глядя на меня.

— Я оказался в маленьком городке на севере во время эпидемии жестокой болезни. Острозаразная инфекция, дефицит медикаментов, голод. Люди умирали прямо на улице. Казалось, даже стены домов сочатся гноем и кровью. Я был фактически единственным медиком. И еще А.. Когда я тоже заразился, он вылечил меня. Вытащил из когтей смерти. — Он помолчал, постукивая пальцем по краю чашки, и добавил: — А потом я уничтожил всё, что было ему дорого.

— Как это?

Данковский помотал головой.

— Неважно. Просто так было нужно. Я тогда взглянул смерти прямо в глаза и понял, что не отступлю. Может быть, только тогда окончательно решил это.

Говорил он довольно путано, и я подумала, что он уже пьян. Сама сделала глоток. Горло обожгло.

— Люди умирают.

Он вскинул на меня блестящие глаза.

— Не все. Я знаю других, тех, что не умирают. Сила духа не позволяет их телам дряхлеть, а когда дух их становится слишком велик, его вмещает в себя архитектурное пространство.

Я вспомнила про картину на стене и подняла взгляд. Настольная лампа отбрасывала неровную тень, и причудливое нагромождение лестниц и зданий на холсте покачивалось и дрожало.

— Вы себе даже представить не можете, Вероника. Они строят Город. Целый Город Чудес. Но я хочу приспособить их методы для тех, чей дух несовершенен. Принести их всему человечеству и оставить смерть без работы.

— Поэтому вам нужен был преступник? — спросила я, снова наполняя чашки.

— Да. Человек, слабый духом. И тело после инъекции правосудия — не искалеченное ранами или долгой болезнью. Наш пациент подходит идеально. Я знаю, вы считаете, что я поступаю с ним жестоко.

Я пожала плечами.

— Может быть, вы даете ему шанс.

— Может и так. Но не смотрите на это в масштабах жизни и смерти одного единственного человека. Представьте, если этот эксперимент удастся, какое это будет иметь значение для всего человечества.

Мне не хотелось вести философские беседы, и я просто сделала еще глоток.

— Естественно, этот человек здесь незаконно, — лихорадочно продолжал Данковский. — Но, честно говоря, мне всегда было плевать на запреты. Когда-то я пытался заигрывать с Властями, но теперь просто делаю свое дело.

— А когда он должен ожить?

— Всё дело в конфигурации Покоя. Нужно найти правильную. Много бы отдал, чтобы иметь Стаматиных под рукой.

Глаза у него горели как угли, на щеках появился румянец. Может быть, ускользнув в свое время от смерти, он угодил прямиком в лапы безумия. Но всё же он сумел заточить своего подопытного в коконе из красных нитей и зеркал.

— Я не могу разобраться, в чем дело. Человек, который передал мне тело, дал мне ознакомиться со всеми материалами, я видел дневник подопытного, я даже побывал на месте преступления.

— На метеостанции?

— Да. Теперь там всё заброшено, двери заросли ежевикой. Проклятое место. — Он криво усмехнулся. — В самом деле неприятное. Но я смог построить Покой. И всё же, возможно, я что-то упустил. Может быть, Аглая позволит мне снова посмотреть дневники...

***

— Может быть, хватит болтать?

Я вздрогнула от неожиданности и едва не уронила чашку.

Должно быть, А. уже некоторое время стоял в дверях. Теперь он прошел к столу и посмотрел на Данковского сверху вниз. Тот поднял на него горячий взгляд.

— Я и не ждал тебя сегодня. Как дела у Аглаи?

— Веронике правда стоит слышать это имя?

Я поднялась и вышла из кабинета. Мне даже удалось сделать это не сильно пошатываясь и ничего не сбив по дороге. Только на следующий день я сообразила, кто была эта случайно упомянутая Аглая.

Инквизитор Аглая Лилич.

**Глава 7. Двойник**

Во сне я отчетливо чувствовала исходящий от меня запах мертвечины. Я летела, не касаясь ногами пола, из одной комнаты в другую. В открытой двери мелькнул свет. До меня донеслись торопливые шаги. Отвратительный смешок сорвался с моих губ, и я бросилась в погоню. Настигла, сжала пальцами, которые оказались неожиданно длинными и сильными, хрупкие плечи.

— Не играй со мной в прятки. — Мой голос старчески дребезжал.

— Пожалуйста, — захныкал он, — пожалуйста. Я ведь столько раз говорил вам. Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло.

Я сильнее сжала пальцы на его плечах. Кости хрустнули.

***

Разбуженная этим тошнотворным звуком из сна, я бросилась к постели пациента. С ним всё было в порядке. Если можно, конечно, сказать так о человеке, который был мертв, потом оживлен и пойман в ловушку собственных кошмаров. По крайней мере, ничего не изменилось. Но меня всё еще трясло, и запах разлагающейся плоти чудился вокруг.

Было очень гадко, и я в первый раз после того разговора с Данковским совершила набег на нашу аптеку. Спирт смыл отвратительный запах из сна, но и спать мне больше не хотелось.

Я заглянула за ширму. Всё выглядело как всегда, только прибавилось красных нитей и в их паутину теперь были вплетены хирургические ножницы: Данковский всё еще экспериментировал с Покоем. Стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тиканьем будильника.

Я хотела, как обычно, когда меня мучала бессонница, посидеть в мансарде: поднялась на второй этаж и заметила, что кто-то побывал в одной из как правило закрытых комнат. Была одна из редких для осени ясных ночей. Половина луны, ослепительно белая, висела прямо над домом, и из приоткрытой двери тянулась полоска лунного света. Я заглянула внутрь.

Комната была почти пуста: только забитый бумагами шкаф с треснувшим стеклом и покосившая софа. Лунный свет скрадывал все цвета. Недалеко от окна я увидела А.. Перед ним стоял Данковский. Их черно-белые фигуры и лица показались мне размытыми, как на любительской фотографии.

Обычно настороженные глаза А. были прикрыты, как у зверя, который позволил себя приласкать. Рубашка распахнулась. Светлая кожа, тень растущих на груди волос, тени, отмечающие рельеф мышц. Темные ладони Данковского скользнули по его светлой груди, спуская рубашку с плеч.

Должно быть, из-за выпитого у меня шумело в голове, потому что я не сразу сообразила, что происходит, а сообразив, осталась стоять.

Данковский наклонился вперед, прижался лицом к шее А., тот откинул голову, но мгновение спустя Данковский обхватил ладонями его лицо и притянул к себе. А. подался к нему, стиснул в кулаке темную ткань пиджака на спине.

Я слышала их дыхание и шелест одежды, а когда Данковский опустился на колени, звякнула пряжка ремня. А. прижал ладонь ко рту, пытаясь заглушить стон. Но я стояла достаточно близко, чтобы услышать. Хриплый, животный звук. Мне стало не по себе. Я поспешила по коридору прочь, чудом не сшибла патефон и медленно-медленно, чтобы не заскрипели ступени, спустилась вниз.

Увиденное не слишком удивило меня. Данковский всегда оставлял впечатление немного безумного, и противоестественные страсти ему подходили. От осуждения я тоже была далека. Мы — трое полумертвецов — кружили вокруг четвертого, еще более мертвого, и у каждого были свои способы, чтобы справляться с заглядывающим в глаза небытием. У каждого, кроме того, кто был прикован к больничной койке и заточен в кукольном домике.

Может быть, А. обманывал сам себя, когда говорил, что ему безразлично, где и с кем быть. Но меня больше интересовали другие его слова. Что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что руки нашего пациента — не руки убийцы?

***

Сношенные тапочки шлепали по полу, и этот звук сопровождал меня вместе с дрожащим кругом света от свечки, которую я несла. Я посмотрела на свою руку с подсвечником. Рукав скатился к локтю и открыл усыпанное веснушками тощее запястье.

Задерживаться было нельзя. Знакомая сила тянула меня: так, должно быть, голод заставляет лисицу идти по следу.

Мы столкнулись нос к носу. Его тапочки так же шаркали, и рукав так же открывал веснушчатую руку. Я истерически расхохоталась. Он закричал.

**Глава 8. Невиновен**

Я снова стояла в лесу, утопая по щиколотки в сырой листве и глине.

— У тебя новый Гость, — сказала я, когда он вышел ко мне из-за деревьев.

— Он плохой. Мне говорили, что он делал очень плохие вещи.

— Кто говорил?

— Папа. А потом старик. Он делал плохо с Вероникой. Так они сказали.

Я снова взяла его за руку. Он поднял повыше фонарь, вгляделся в мое лицо.

— Вероника! — Крик прозвучал глухо, как будто запутался в мокром подлеске.

Он хотел убежать, но я удержала его.

Мы подошли к дому и вместе заглянули в окно.

Большая комната — должно быть, библиотека — была освещена единственной свечой. В ее дрожащем свете я увидела двойника. Он склонился над чем-то, что я не могла рассмотреть, возился, дергался. А потом поднялся, и я увидела девушку, лежащую на спине. Ее платье было разодрано до самых бедер. Темные ручейки разбегались в стороны.

Двойник тяжело дышал и оглядывался. Он был таким же щуплым, как мой пациент, в такой же ночной сорочке и сношенных тапочках, в обмотанном вокруг шеи синем шарфе. Вот только...

— Посмотри, — прошептала я. — Это не ты. У него волосы совсем седые.

— Замолчи! — взвизгнул мой рыжий пациент и толкнул меня.

Я упала прямо в мокрую глину.

***

Было уже за полночь, но в лаборатории никогда не существовало постоянного распорядка, и я чувствовала, что не в силах ждать до утра. Под дверью кабинета сияла желтая полоса света, я постучала. На мой стук раздалось негромкое «Войдите».

А. вытянулся на диване и спал, чутко, как сторожевой пес. Данковский сидел за столом и, видимо, что-то писал, потому что при моем появлении отложил в сторону вечное перо.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросил он.

— Я хочу задать вам вопрос, доктор.

— Задавайте. — В голосе его послышалось разочарование.

— Вы как-то мне сказали, что для того, чтобы создать Покой, изучали историю пациента.

— Изучал. И что?

— Вы уверены, что он действительно совершил преступление, в котором его обвиняют?

Данковский усмехнулся.

— Неожиданный вопрос. С чего бы мне сомневаться в решении следователя Инквизиции?

— Инквизитор Лилич вынесла вердикт, когда ей поручили завершить дело Германа Орфа. Но инквизитор Орф медлил с решением целых семь лет. Почему?

— Вы очень осведомлены, Вероника. Полагаю, у него просто не было времени. В последние десять лет влияние и популярность инквизитора Орфа росли. Власти часто привлекали его к делам гораздо более значительным, чем убийство в глубинке. Тем не менее, он собрал достаточно материала, чтобы инквизитор Лилич смогла вынести решение. Но откуда у вас вообще возникли сомнения?

Я никому никогда не говорила о «лесных снах», и теперь с трудом выдавливала из себя слова. Мне казалось, что в любое мгновение Данковский оборвет мой рассказ, объявит всё чушью и выгонит прочь. Но когда я закончила, он сказал:

— Очень интересно. Возможно, Покой так повлиял на вас.

— Так что вы думаете о моем последнем сне?

Данковский посмотрел на меня.

— Я действительно читал дневник, который наш подопытный вел до убийства. Видел и другие материалы дела. Но я тогда не искал доказательств его вины, у меня была иная цель.

— А теперь?

— Если судить по дневникам, они жили затворниками. Особенно после смерти матери, а потом деда. Отец почти прекратил всякое их сношение с внешним миром. Учил детей сам, но и с ними, судя по записям, был замкнут и довольно суров. А вот с сестрой наш пациент был близок. В дневниках содержатся лишь намеки, но, возможно, даже слишком близок, если вы понимаете, о чем я говорю.

— Ее звали Вероника? Так же, как и меня?

— Да, действительно. Любопытное совпадение.

— Почему же он убил ее?

— Вспышка безумия, запретная страсть. Образ жизни, который вела семья, конечно, способствовал. Двое молодых людей и старик, фактически запертые на метеостанции посреди леса. Логика, по которой шло расследование Орфа, вполне убедительна. Но главным аргументом было свидетельство отца. Он застал сына на месте преступления.

— Или наоборот.

— Строго говоря, мне не известны факты, позволяющие полностью исключить такую версию событий. Но вряд ли теперь можно что-либо доказать. Отца уже давно нет в живых. Он повесился через год после убийства. А от нашего подопытного Аглая получила окончательное признание. — Он посмотрел на А., который сидел на диване с совершенно ясным взглядом, будто и не спал вовсе. — А что думаешь ты?

— К чему вы затеяли этот разговор?

— Это может быть очень важным. — Данковский снова взял вечное перо и задумчиво покрутил его в руках.

А. равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Аглая ведь, по сути, не вела расследование. Ей передали материалы Орфа, и она вынесла вердикт, опираясь на них. А Орф был ее учителем. Она как-то сказала, что он взял ее, как тряпичную куклу, разъял и сшил заново. И его смерть поразила ее больше, чем она показывала другим. Вероятно, Аглая не смогла взглянуть трезво на результаты.

— А еще вы говорили, что руки нашего пациента не похожи на руки убийцы, — добавила я.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал раньше? — спросил Данковский.

— Я и не раздумывал об этом до нынешнего разговора. К тому же все ведь довольны. Аглая закрыла дело, ты получил свой эксперимент. А этот бедолага всё равно был уже мертв, когда я его впервые увидел.

Данковский резко поднялся из-за стола, взметнув вихрь бумаг.

— Это непростительная ошибка. Я должен перестроить Покой. И существенно.

Он направился к двери, и я слышала, как он бормочет себе под нос: «Нет, сам дом я трогать не буду, но пространство...»

А. окликнул его.

— Если ты проболтаешься Аглае...

— То что? — Данковский остановился рядом с ним. Их взгляды встретились.

— Просто не нужно этого делать.

— Совершенно с тобой согласен, — кивнул Данковский и ушел.

Я стала собирать разлетевшиеся по полу бумаги. А. следил за мной опасными желтыми глазами.

— Напрасно ты это затеяла. Все, кому правда об этом убийстве могла принести пользу, уже мертвы.

Я выпрямилась.

— Не все. Я не знаю, сможет ли Данковский соединить обратно его тело и душу, но если сможет... Ведь он всё еще там, в Покое.

— На свою беду. Никто в Столице не сочтет твои сны доказательством.

***

Данковский совсем иначе расположил зеркала, а в оплетающий Покой кокон красных нитей вплелись зеленые, белые и синие. Ножницы исчезли, а вместо них появился молочно-белый кристалл размером с мой кулак. Только будильник продолжал неизменно отсчитывать время.

Но мне казалось, что Данковский старается зря. Возможно, созданный им Покой был теперь совершенен, но зависело всё от нашего пациента. А может быть, А. был прав, и душа останется заточенной в Покое, пока живо тело, а потом отправится за грань небытия.

***

Он всё не выходил ко мне, и я подошла к дому. Заглянула в окно. Перед ним стояла потрепанная радиола, и он подкручивал ручку. Я стукнула в стекло.

Вышел, посветил фонарем.

— Гости перестают приходить, если я вспоминаю их. Я вспомнил старика — и он больше не приходит. И еще хромого. Он разносил еду в тюрьме, всё время обзывал меня и спрашивал, понравилось ли мне, как ты кричала.

— А двойник?

Он промолчал, потом заговорил снова.

— Я больше не буду выходить. Я решил. Запрусь в доме и наведу порядок. Никаких больше темных углов и непрошеных гостей.

— А я?

Он замялся.

— Понимаешь, Вероника. Ты ведь тоже... Я помню, что ты умерла.

И сон тут же сменился почти забытым кошмаром, в котором я тащила раненого сквозь редкий лес, снаряды тонко выли вокруг, и только жидкая глина осталась прежней. И в этом сне я точно знала, что раненый — и есть мой рыжий пациент.

**Глава 9. Угроза**

Данковский и А. отсутствовали всё утро. Я закончила утренние процедуры, убралась в палате и вышла до ближайшей лавки. А когда вернулась, услышала сердитые голоса в кабинете.

Оставив сумку с продуктами в прихожей, я тихонько подошла к двери.

— Ты должен уехать, — резко говорил А..

— Я не хочу бросать эксперимент. После того, как открылись новые факты.

— И сколько же тебе еще нужно времени? — В голосе А. звучал сарказм.

— Я не знаю, — спокойно ответил Данковский. — Но у меня появился шанс достичь успеха.

— Шанс поселиться в камере, освобожденной твоим подопытным. — Теперь А. заговорил зло. — Как ты мог подумать, что тебе позволят спокойно работать? Кого волнуют твои подвиги, совершенные на другом конце страны?

— Я и не рассчитывал, что Власти увенчают меня лаврами и дадут «Танатике» процветать. По крайней мере, когда я возвращался в Столицу, надежды на это у меня уже не было.

— Никогда не мог понять, почему ты не остался в Городе на Горхоне.

Я заглянула в узкую щель двери и увидела лицо Данковского в пол-оборота. По его губам скользнула странная улыбка.

— Разве не ясно? Потому что ты не остался бы там.

А. помолчал. Потом сказал зло и жестко:

— Ты втягиваешь всех в свое безумие. Меня, Аглаю, Веронику. Ты хуже Марии Каиной.

— Несомненно, хуже, — усмехнулся Данковский. — Уж точно не так хорош собой.

А. ухватил его за плечо, подтащил к себе ближе и проговорил прямо в лицо горячечным шепотом:

— Как ты думаешь, сколько человек я убью, когда они придут за тобой? Я ведь не позволю просто забрать тебя.

Данковский поморщился: наверное, ему было больно, А. слишком сильно сжимал его плечо.

— Аглая нас предупредит. Не паникуй.

— Тебя уже предупредили. Почему бы не уйти прямо сейчас? — Пальцы А. по-прежнему цепко держали Данковского за плечо, их лица были совсем близко. Данковский мягко перехватил его руку и прижал к щеке.

— Я хочу закончить эксперимент. Если станет слишком опасно — уеду раньше. — Он вздохнул. — А ты? Уедешь со мной или останешься здесь... с Аглаей?

А. снова зло дернул Данковского к себе, заслонил его от меня. Ладонь Данковского легла ему на плечо.

То, что я услышала, встревожило меня.

Время, проведенное мной в лаборатории с полусумасшедшими учеными и их подопытным, душа которого блуждала в кошмарных снах, оказалось лучшим за многие месяцы. Должно быть, это многое говорило о моей жизни после ранения, но мне не хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось.

***

По красному ковру рассыпались прелые листья. Цепочка грязных следов уходила вглубь коридора. С потолочной балки свисала веревка с завязанной на конце петлей.

— Ты плохо следишь за домом, — хихикала я, склоняясь, невидимая, к его уху.

А когда он все-таки выходил в лес, я настойчиво шептала:

— Тебе нужно поторопиться, братец.

Я брала его за руку и тянула за собой. Я была уверена, что знаю, куда идти. Но он качал головой, фонарь раскачивался в такт.

Он прятался от меня за тяжелой дверью и зажигал свет во всех комнатах, надеясь распугать дурные воспоминания.

**Глава 10. Вероника**

Теперь Данковский работал усерднее, чем прежде, проводил часы за серой ширмой или в мастерской. Глаза моего подопечного быстро двигались под веками.

Данковский начал каждый день расспрашивать меня о снах, но никаких устойчивых связей между изменениями Покоя и содержанием снов не нашел. Он даже пытался научить меня создавать собственный Внутренний Покой, и мне удалось освоить самые азы. Я понадеялась, что это умение поможет мне в будущем избегать кошмаров, но Лес и Дом нашего пациента оказались закрыты для меня.

Где-то в глубине души я была уверена, что снаружи ничего изменить невозможно. Что только когда наш пациент перестанет играть в прятки с самим собой, он сможет выбраться.

В остальном же моя работа почти не изменилась. Так же, как не изменились и сны. Что бы наш пациент ни говорил о том, что ему удается избавиться от гостей, боль и страх, в которых он прожил жизнь, в снах снова обретали плоть.

Время стремительно утекало.  
***

Поздно вечером в лабораторию приехала женщина.

Колокольчик позвонил впервые на моей памяти. Мы все вышли в прихожую, но дверь открыл А., настороженный как волк. Женщина переступила порог, вместе с ней в дом ворвался запах дождя.

— Аглая! — воскликнул Данковский.

— Нож? Револьвер? — произнесла женщина, инквизитор Лилич, с иронией. — Вы решили живыми не сдаваться?

Данковский убрал револьвер во внутренний карман пиджака, нож А. просто исчез, как не было. Инквизитор Лилич сняла темный плащ с глубоким капюшоном и небрежно опустила его на руки А.. Она оказалась красивой, с точеным, как у дорогой куклы, лицом.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Они прошли в кабинет, а меня Данковский отослал готовить кофе, подальше от их разговора. Я бросилась на кухню: к счастью, воду недавно вскипятили, так что я мигом заставила чашками поднос и вернулась к притворенной двери.

—Почему сейчас, когда я в одном шаге от успеха! — восклицал Данковский.

Раздался стук, за ним негромкий звон. Должно быть, он в сердцах ударил по шкафу и звякнули стоявшие там зеркала.

— Мне нужно совсем немного времени, — умоляюще произнес он.

— Всё, что у тебя есть, Даниил, — это одни сутки на то, чтобы подготовить отъезд. Лучше, если он не будет выглядеть как бегство. Девушка тоже должна исчезнуть. Даже если она не захочет.

— Действительно, — мрачно заметил А., — добавим к своим преступлениям похищение медсестры.

— Не смешно, — бросила Лилич.

— А что ты будешь делать, Аглая? — спросил А..

— Не беспокойтесь. Мне ничего не грозит. Особенно если ты, Даниил, исчезнешь из Столицы.

В кабинете повисла тишина, потом Аглая заговорила снова.

— Вы что-то скрываете. Когда вы объединяетесь, то становитесь непредсказуемы. Вы о чем-то молчите, но я не знаю, о чем. Может быть, самое время сказать?

Никто не ответил.

— Ну хорошо! — резко сказала она. — Мне нужны документы, Даниил.

Шелест бумаги.

— Ты вернешься на Горхон? — спросила Аглая.

— Нет, у меня есть...

— Не говори мне. Если будет нужно, я тебя найду.

— Хорошо. Ну, а ты, А.? — спросил Данковский. — Поедешь со мной?

Аглая не дала тому ответить, решительно сказала:

— Поезжай с Даниилом.

Я толкнула дверь плечом и внесла поднос. Инквизитор Аглая Лилич прижимала к себе одной рукой папку с бумагами, в которую мне когда-то довелось заглянуть. Другой рукой она обняла А. за шею, приподнялась на цыпочки и быстро поцеловала в губы.

— Я дам знать, когда можно будет вернуться в Столицу.

— Кофе? — спросила я.

Аглая скользнула по мне цепким взглядом, и мне стало не по себе. Нехорошо, когда инквизитор запоминает твое лицо.

— Спасибо, нет. Мне пора уходить.

***

Мы остались в кабинете втроем. Данковский взял с подноса чашку и сделал глоток.

— Вы ведь слушали у двери?

Я сделала вид, что смущена.

— Вам действительно лучше уехать.

— А что будет с нашим пациентом?

— Официально он мертв, Вероника.

— Когда? — спросила я.

Данковский посмотрел на меня поверх чашки и многозначительно сузил глаза.

— Завтра. В десять утра. А пока мы с А. отлучимся. Надо утрясти кое-какие дела.

***

Снаряд рассек мою жизнь на две части. Взрывная волна погребла под липкой глиной меня и мертвеца, которого я сжимала в объятиях, и начался новый отсчет. И когда Данковский и А. исчезли в осенней ночи, я вдруг поняла: всё, что было после снаряда, стало подготовкой к этой ночи.

И всё же я долго не могла решиться. Я представляла себе события, которые могли бы произойти со мной и никогда не произойдут. Я представляла поступки, которые могла бы совершить, и никак не могла выбрать верный. Я просидела всю ночь, часы с громким тиканьем отсчитывали время. Только когда небо на востоке стало прозрачно-серым, я приняла решение.

В аптеке был запас морфия. Кажется, после той моей мигрени никто не прикасался к нему. Я подготовила шприц, потрясла склянку, чтобы растворить кристаллы.

С наполненным шприцом вернулась в палату и села на проваленную софу, на которой провела столько ночей. Кто-то открыл окно. Должно быть, я сама, просто позабыла.

Между темных остовов деревьев небо уже розовело. Время было на исходе. Я переоделась в ночную сорочку, сделала укол в бедро и легла.

***

Небо на востоке розовело. Заброшенный сад окружал дом плотной стеной.

Небо на востоке розовело. Лес подобрался к самому порогу.

Мир растягивался и множился.

В одном из миров Вероника в изодранной рубашке поднялась на крыльцо, тонкие ветки запутались в ее волосах.

В одном из миров Вероника подошла к больничной койке. Стиснула в кулаках накрахмаленную ткань фартука, который носят сестры милосердия.

Вероника потянула на себя тяжелую дверь, разбухшую от дождя.

Вероника один за другим отсоединила проводки, иглы и трубки, полные химической влаги.

На пороге дома Вероника взяла за руку человека с рыжими волосами. Она улыбалась ему, и он улыбался в ответ.

Вероника улыбалась. Рыжий человек на больничной койке открыл глаза.

В одном из миров Вероника погружалась всё глубже в сон, шприц выпал из ее руки и покатился по полу.

Музыка звучала громче и громче. Ее гармония раздвигала границы реальности. Звуки превращались в цвета, цвета становились осязаемыми, плели свое пространство.

Рыжий человек и Вероника крепко держались за руки, и мир вокруг них менялся. Звуки-цвета окружали их, поднимали всё выше и выше.

Стены палаты таяли.

Темное море леса осталось далеко внизу.

Осенний ветер швырнул в палату горсть осенней листвы.

Лес начал поглощать дом мгновенно. Безлистые ветви пробрались в окна, колючие побеги оплели крыльцо и стены. Вскоре дома совсем не стало видно, а над черным морем леса поднялось солнце.

**Эпилог**

Палата была пуста. Похоже, окно оставалось распахнутым всю ночь: на полу натекла лужа дождевой воды. Ветер набросал внутрь потемневшие, мокрые листья. Пахло осенью: сырой глиной, дождем, прелой листвой. На полу валялся пустой шприц. А. толкнул больничную койку, и она со скрипом откатилась в сторону.

Данковский прошел за ширму. Домик потускнел, став похожим на покинутый бабочкой кокон. На одной из стен остался странный след, как будто кто-то прижался перепачканными глиной губами.

— Как жаль, что нет времени разобраться во всём этом, — сказал Данковский.

— Надо спешить.

Через час бумаги были сожжены, лишние медикаменты собраны, осколки зеркального стекла свалены в углу.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил А..

Данковский положил ему руку на плечо.

— На побережье. Там работает один мой коллега. Готов, Артемий?

Тот заглянул в горящие безумные глаза и кивнул.

Они вышли вдвоем на крыльцо. Данковский запер дверь дома и бросил ключ в ржавый почтовый ящик.


End file.
